You Had Me At Hello
by roseimagine
Summary: Prequel to Confronting The Past. "Should be easy enough..." Young, attractive, successful Agent Selene Blackwell is sent as an undercover bodyguard to the daughter of the Spanish Ambassador who resides outside of the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Not one to work in a team Selene will have an ally who will melt her tough heart and help her uncover the dark secrets of her mission.
1. Assigned

**For all of you who followed Confronting The Past and waited for this story here it is! ****So, as promised here we have the first chapter of the beginning of Selene, I decided the story takes place in the year 2007, when Selene is 25 years old and Leon is 30. Well I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the Resident Evil franchise, excluding some characters of my own creation and the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>-Assigned-<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

The drive on my motorcycle to the agency was a quick one. Not that I go super fast on freeway but I go just under the limit, the speed is exhilarating.

I arrived at my usual spot in the lot, near the elevator. I took off my helmet and locked it with a chain to the bike; I shook my hair like the models do in the commercials until it was tidy, I unhooked my messenger bag and strapped it on. I was totally aware that there was a group of guys in the lot talking and that their attention had been drawn to me.

I walked towards the elevator when one of the guys came up to me, "Hey Selene, you're looking beautiful today." Adrian Carson smiled or at least tried to.

"A real compliment would be that I always look good and that today is no exception, Adrian." The elevator beeped behind him. "If you don't mind," I said passing by him, "I have work to do so; maybe I'll catch you later." I winked at him and waved once to the guys in the lot who all responded and waved cheerfully.

The elevator music was calming as opposed to when it beeped open, lots of chattering was going on all around. A couple of eyes shot my way mostly the male agents hanging around the lounge but I continued on my way to my office.

After several turns, left and right I reached my office but just as I opened the door the Chief of Security was sitting in my chair studying a snow globe I had brought from Russia when I had gone on a previous mission.

"What can I do for you Chief?" I said as politely as I could. I slung my bag on a hook hanger I had.

"Ms. Blackwell a very important matter has reached us, come to my office in ten minutes." He got up and left without another word. _I wonder if I was in trouble… no way I was a good agent. _

_What surprised me the most was see him in my office, maybe he was finally going to fire me that jerk, what a nice Monday morning. _I left my office to go to the coffee machine back in the lounge area. The expresso machine was brewing I grabbed a cup and filled her up and took a soft sip, not enough to burn me though.

I stared at the clock for a while until ten minutes had passed and headed to the Chief of Security's office. It was a large office at the end of the office corridors, I knocked on the door, "You may enter," said Chief Derek C. Simmons.

I sat down in a chair and continued to sip my coffee quietly though, Derek was busy scrabbling things onto a notebook but I couldn't make anything written out. "So what are we waiting for?" I asked my patience already disappearing.

"I'm sending you on a mission, the briefing documents should be here any moment." He said still writing, he didn't make eye contact at all. I rolled my eyes. I took a sip of my steaming dark coffee and breathed air out heavily from my nostrils, _I couldn't stand just sitting_ _here waiting for my briefing documents especially when I was in the office of Derek C. Simmons. This man was unbearable ever since I met him I knew all the wires in his upper level were screwed up; he had this sort of strange personality, like he was hiding something. _

Finally the door to his office opened breaking the silence in the room though; I took one last sip of coffee before looking at the woman.

"Please excuse the delay Mr. Simmons and Agent Blackwell." The woman was carrying a couple of folders, she was wearing a gray female blazer and skirt, she adjusted her glasses as she looked at us.

"No worries I just love waiting in an un-decorative and lifeless offices." I scoffed smirking slightly at Simmons. He chortled but it was completely dry lacking fun and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not a problem Ms. Hunnigan," Derek looked over to me; I simply stared back and shook my head. "I take it you two haven't met yet."

Hunnigan shook her head and I stood up. "Not formally."

"Well Agent Blackwell, this is one of our lead Field Supporters Ingrid Hunnigan. Ms. Hunnigan this is our rising star," He mocked, "Agent Selene Renée Blackwell." We shook hands and she took a seat next to Derek. _This is strange, Mariah Lu was always my assigned support, wonder why they changed her? I'll ask later. _

"Alright Ms. Blackwell…"

"Selene," I Interjected, _Ms. Blackwell makes me sound old, I'm only 25 for Pete's sake._

She adjusted her glasses and then continued to speak, "Selene we need you to go to the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and act as the bodyguard of the Spanish Ambassador Alfonso Navarra's five year old daughter Abella Navarra."

"There's a bigger purpose behind babysitting a five year old right?" I said raising my eyebrow; _I better get paid well if there isn't anything better._

"In fact there have been very interesting phone calls that have been recorded between the Ambassador and someone else."

"I'm guessing that's where I come in then?"

"Yes, you're personifying a bodyguard but you'll be investigating as well."

"Easy enough, so when do I leave?"

"In three days." Hunnigan said. _Three days, that's pretty rushed. There must be something big going on with the Ambassador. _I nodded in response. We all sat there in an awkward silence while Hunnigan reviewed the papers, Derek was eyeing the papers and I stared at my cup of coffee.

"Is that all?" I questioned somewhat out of patience.

"How is your Portuguese?" Hunnigan questioned looked up at me.

"Ainda é muito bom, embora eu não a praticam, muito obrigado por perguntar **(It's still very good even though I don't practice it much, thank you for asking.)**" Hunnigan nodded in approval. "Anything else?"

"Yes one last detail, if anything goes wrong with this mission an agent will be put in town within your reach, should you need him." Simmons smiled slightly at the end and I knew that it was his idea to partner me up. He knew too well that I liked working alone and that this was an offense to my person.

"Thanks but I don't think that's necessary."I said as politely as my anger would let it come out.

"It's just a precaution." Hunnigan mumbled.

I sucked in some sharp air, "Fine, but who is it?" _Please don't let it be Adrian! _

"It's Agent Leon S. Kennedy." This kind of took me aback but in a good way.

"Why?" I questioned.

"He's familiar with the area and has a set of required skills for this mission and now you may go," Simmons said, already going back to whatever he was doing. I got up and went through the door but the door didn't close completely so I turned to see Hunnigan was tailing me. I stopped but she gestured me forward so I continued to walk to my office.

After walking through a couple of crowded hallways we reached a set of lined up offices, mine was the third on the right and I was always happy to see my name on the silver plaque next to the door: _Selene Renée Blackwell, USSS _. I gestured her inside first and then I walked in and sat in the head chair while Hunnigan sat across from me.

"Here are the rest of the briefing documents, please go over them carefully." She handed me the medium-sized stack. "If you have any further questions or something comes up don't hesitate to tell me."

"Don't worry I will." I said seriously.

"Uhm, Hunnigan just a quick question if I may," she was already up and heading for the door.

"Go ahead." She adjusted her glasses.

"Why were you assigned to me, I'm not complaining or anything it just a curious thought." I said looking at her.

"Well, I'm not sure myself; Mr. Simmons said it would be far more convenient that I be the one to track your progress."

"Fair enough." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, if that's all." She stood up but before she left she spoke, "Your work as a field agent Selene is very admirable, so I have no doubt this mission will go smoothly."

"That's all an agent could ever hope for, no extra problems." I smiled sincerely. She smiled back and left.

I was left alone once more, I sat rubbing my temple with two fingers staring at the stack of files, _better start now. _"No one's gonna read it for me." I took the first of the files, and started to read them over carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we have the culmination of the first chapter, I hope you all liked it. There's just a few things that I'd like to clarify:<strong>

**Simmons is chief of security even though there is no exact proof that he was chief during this period of time but for the sake of this story we'll make it so. Also much like Sherry was in RE6, Selene answers to Simmons and then to the agency for this missions which explains why Leon never met Simmons in person until years later. Simmons as we all know liked to play behind the scenes. Hunnigan as well kept quiet on the issue. **

**Okay that was a lot of explaining but I hope I made sense :D**

**Also since the mission is in Brazil there will be some sentences in Portuguese but will have the translation in English inside parenthesis and in bold, to keep the originality and feel of the story through Selene's P.O.V.  
><strong>

**Just reminding you readers that this is the prequel to Confronting The Past **

**I hope this was to your liking and thanks for reading and until next update! :D**

**-roseimagine **


	2. Unexpected

**Second chapter here we go! A late night at the office is hard for just about anyone, you readers will understand what I mean so get reading! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unexpected<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

I left my office approximately at 8:30p.m revising all the documents Hunnigan had given me but I stuffed them into my shoulder bag to read them over again later. I turned off the light and walked out my office but I locked it as I departed.

The agency was pretty much empty except for one office; it was the first one on the far right corner. That office from what I knew belonged to the _top dog_ at the agency; his name is Leon Scott Kennedy and now that I remembered my partner... The guy was a usual workaholic, cute but hardly _ever_ around. I never had the opportunity to meet him properly, but now that we were assigned to the same mission there would be enough time for that, I felt myself become slightly uneasy at the thought. _I mean I had never been partnered up but not only that I knew nothing about him, so the thought was justified. _

I continued on my way walking straight to the end of the hallway, I passed by his office and the door was slightly open, enough to be able to see inside. There he was blonde and attractive looking over some files piled on his desk when his gaze flickered towards the door and to me. I took a step back and ran as fast as the superhero Flash towards the elevator.

I was relieved when I was inside and the door closed with no interruption, _why the hell did I get so nervous all of a sudden_?

I rode down the elevator already antsy to get home, have a good dinner and not preoccupy myself with anything else. The doors clicked open into the parking lot; it was easy to locate my bike as it was the only bike in the lot. _Good thing I always parked close to the entrance too saves me the time to scan the area. _

I unhooked my helmet from the chain and put it on and fastened my shoulder bag tightly around my back. I inserted the keys and the bike automatically roared to life, I tested the accelerator a couple of times, _gosh I just love that roar sound. _When the elevator door clicked open and out came Agent Kennedy looking tired but his blue eyes focused on mine for even though the screen of my helmet was dark my eyes were still visible.

He walked a bit closer as if wanting to approach me, my heart raced forward and I instinctively pulled on the accelerator and let go of the breaks and much to my embarrassment rode off like a coward and I cursed myself mentally for it all the way home.

I arrived at my condominium and rode my motorcycle up to the garage, I took out the garage opener but as it opened my sister was there standing with arms folded and pouting. I hauled my bike into the garage passing by her but I could still feel her glaring at me.

I took off my helmet and that's when Jennifer came to stand in front of me and the bombardment of questions came, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? I WAS LIKE WORRIED? YOU KNOW I TRIED CALLING YOU AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! WHAT KEPT…"

I held my hand up to cut her off, "For one thing I was working, I'm sorry I worried you. Two, I was probably driving when you called and obviously I can't answer when I'm driving. Three, who's the adult here me or you, that's right," I said pointing at myself "it's me."

I continued to walk towards the door and once inside I went directly towards the couch but I set my bag on the floor next to and laid face down, resting my head on the cushion. Jennifer went around and sat on the arm rest and played with my hair, twirling the ends of my already somewhat curly tips. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." I sighed.

"I'm guessing you're hungry right?"

"Starving." Then my stomach growled as if agreeing to what I had just said and Jennifer laughed. She got up and I could hear her moving pots and pans around. I reached my arm over to the table where the remote was and clicked the power button. The T.V turned on and it was the local news.

"Here you go," she placed the bowl of food on the table in front of me and as reluctant as I was to sit up I did.

"This smells amazing, thank you baby sister." I said taking a sip of the vegetable soup. I was good at cooking but Jennifer was the master chef.

_I had to take up the roll of parent for Jennifer's sake even if we were taken in by our father's sister, after that event nothing was ever the same…_

"Selene stop calling me baby sister! Were only six years apart!" Jennifer yelled from the kitchen.

"Six years are six years deal with it!" I said slurping the soup. I heard her groan and then she came to sit next to me with her own bowl. _I guess she waited for me and that's what upset her, when she doesn't get her food on time she gets cranky. _I finished eating but waited until Jennifer finished too before telling her about the mission.

"I have to tell you something." I muttered as I saw her settle her bowl on the table. Her movement became slower as she looked at me.

"Let me guess," She sighed sadly, "you have a mission?"

"Yup, in Brazil." I said changing the channels continuously not really paying attention to the different images on the screen.

"What's it about and don't tell me it's classified." I peeked at her from the corner of my eye, she was rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, but it is and I'm leaving in three days." I said watching the T.V mindlessly, not wanting to look at her face.

"Oh, so sudden?" I nodded in response. She stood up and left for her room without another word. Jennifer always worried about me when I left for a mission; I knew for a fact she was afraid I wouldn't come back but we needed the extra money and _she needs to keep studying, enough said. _

I continued to watch T.V and slowly began to feel sleepy:

_"God what happened here?" It was dark and someone was grabbing my hand. "I'm scared Selene," said a high-pitched voice which I later recognized to be Jennifer's nine-year old voice. _

_"Girls quiet down, I need to be able to hear." My father said cautiously in whisper. In an instant of hearing those words I knew exactly where we were._

_"Dad we have to get out of here now." I warned. The subway was entirely dark apart from the single flashlight my father had. It also had a rotten smell to it._

_"Selene that's what we're doing, now keep quiet."I tried to yank Jennifer's arm and retreat but it as if the dream pushed me forward to the ultimate end._

_"GIRLS RUN!" There were many continuous gunshots; my father said many things to me which I really couldn't understand for his words were drowned by the many hungry moans of the undead._

I woke up with a start, jumping off the couch into a combat stance when I realized, there really wasn't any danger.

I realized I was still shaking and my heart was thumping loudly from my chest. _That dream, that specific memory was never a good thing to remember especially before a mission._ I can't let it get in the way. I took my phone out of my pocket and it read 2:00 a.m, I sighed heavily and headed to my room.

I changed and laid in my bed and shut my eyes but for the next four hours, that was all I was able to accomplish, sleep had refused to visit me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a tense ending there huh?<strong>

**Anyways that scene with Leon and Selene just reminded me of that song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, she can play with any guy except one. Everyone has a shy side too...**

**Selene has had an encounter with a biohazard incident before, I wonder what that's all about?**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**The95will: **Thanks will, yeah this is a prequel to my other story but it doesn't matter if you read this one first after all this happened way before Confronting The Past , Selene is proud of who she is and you will learn more about her as the story progresses, so keep reading and have a good day too :D

**jorgevaldez524: **I'm so glad you were able to read this story and thank you so much for the comments left in Confronting The Past it totally made my day I hope this chapter was to your liking. XD

**Guest: **I'll try my best to update often! Hope you like this chapter :)

**NerdGirl4Life: **Took some time to order the idea of this story but alas here it is because a lot of readers asked for it and I'm grateful for it and thanks so much, hope you liked this chapter too! ;)

**Thanks so much to everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed! I appreciate it soooooooooo MUCH! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next update :D**

**-roseimagine **


	3. Fulfilling My Duty

**So this took a while longer but here's the next chapter of this tale so I hope this chapter compensates my tardiness for updating. Enjoy readers.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fulfilling My Duty<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

The rest of the two days that went by, I spent organizing my office and leaving it as clean as I possibly could.

I archived most of the files I had laying around the space, I also took some of my personal belongings back just in case anyone snuck in and wanted a piece of me.

I left the office around 8 o'clock again and much to my relief Agent Kennedy's office was with no light and locked, _maybe he already left. _

Before I actually left I walked towards the Field Support area to say goodbye to my friend Mariah who I noticed was still seated in front of her computer but once she saw me she scrambled to get up. She struggled to get the headphones and other wires around her off. She gave me a hug but quickly retracted, "It's kind of sad I won't be the one keeping track of you."

"Yeah, it's a little lame." I said smiling.

"I wish you the best of luck with whatever it is you were sent to do." She shrugged smiling as well.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I walked back through the corridor and headed towards the elevator and rode it down solitaire. I walked back to my bike when I felt a presence behind me; I quickly spun around and nearly punched Adrian. He had closed his eyes bracing himself it seemed for the punch but good thing I stopped my fist right before it hit him square in the face. "Adrian? What are you doing… gosh! You scared me." I breathed.

Adrian opened his eyes, "Selene I…I…I wanted to wish you good luck and maybe when you get back, uh…we can go out." All jokes aside he was a good guy but his annoying persistence with dating me took off some points overall.

I unlocked my helmet and set my bag on the bike before answering. I sat on my bike and held the helmet under my arm ready. "Maybe Adrian, that's if you know… I come back alive," I said seriously. "Now if you don't mind taking a couple of steps back." I said signaling him with my hand to retreat. I put on my helmet and turned on the bike and drove out of the lot.

I arrived home and Jennifer was still giving me the cold shoulder, _you would have thought she would have gotten over me being on missions but no even if I've already been on nine previous to this one. _She was sitting on the couch but just as she saw me she turned off the T.V. and started walking towards her room, "Jennifer!" I called out angrily; _I've had enough of these childish fits! _She stopped walking to her room but still had her back to me. "I'm leaving at around 4 in the morning tomorrow, don't forget to lock up and no parties." I said seriously. She continued to walk to her room and shut the door quietly.

I served myself the food she had made, vegetarian spaghetti, _one of my favorite dishes. This was her way probably, of saying goodbye and good luck. _

After eating I tried to settle myself into bed and attempted to get some sleep. The same nightmare continued to haunt me all night so at around 2:30a.m I got up, I took a shower and made sure that I had really packed everything. A car beeped outside at 3:50, I later saw it was the airport route bus. I took one last look at the space and proceeded to hauling my luggage out the door and a man helped me settle it onto the bus, I later got in and seated myself.

The bus was almost empty except for a couple sitting in the back; they were having a muffled conversation something about choosing the right vacation spot. The drive was smooth and quick due to the fact that there is no traffic at four in the morning.

When I arrived at the airport the booming sound of an airplane taking off was deafening. I got off the bus first and the man helped me unload my bags, I paid him and bided him farewell.

The flight time wasn't scheduled till 6:45 which gave me enough time to check in my passport, drop off my bags in the front counter, verify my ticket, pass through security and get a quick bite.

I was riding first class; I'm betting the Ambassador wanted me to be as comfortable as possible due to the fact that getting to Brazil meant an eleven and a half hour flight including the stop in Houston, Texas to refuel the plane.

The ride was quiet and lonely, I listened to my ipod almost the entire way, that and I read a Portuguese dictionary just to refresh my memory.

_The briefing documents were also fresh in my mind, play it cool as the little girl's bodyguard, keep tabs on the Ambassador and contact Agent Kennedy if anything becomes too fishy. _

"We are reaching our destination: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Temperature is a warm 85 degrees. We shall reach our destination shortly, please remain seated for the remainder of the flight," then the attendant proceeded to saying it in Portuguese. _Gosh that was quick, must have been lost in my many thoughts that I didn't realize that I was almost there and ready to begin my mission. _

The plane landed 15 minutes after they announced our short arrival to Brazil which meant it was 5:30p.m. I wasn't nervous whatsoever, I was really confident in my capacity and knowing I had a partner there ready and waiting in any case was quite reassuring as well.

I climbed off the airplane, retrieved my bags, went once more through security and verification and set off towards the waiting area. There was as chauffeur holding a piece of paper with the name Selene Renée Blackwell, I didn't necessarily need a cover name for this mission, the Ambassador wanted a trained government official so here I am. I walked over to him and he nodded but in a heavy Portuguese accent asked me for verification. I handed him without worry my license he looked at it for a while and then gave it back to me.

He continued by taking my luggage and walking out of the airport as I followed him, we got to the car which was unexpectedly a limo-like Hummer. He opened the door for me and later placed my bags in the back before getting in himself.

The drive was quiet and very enjoyable too, the city was rich in culture; tourist walking about the street smiling at the different diversion going about. We continued to drive to the outskirts of the city where the jungle habitat was present and the car turned into the nicely made street that cut through the jungle.

It was a very green scenery as opposed to the city which I was accustomed to. You could hear different birds chirping all around, I had remembered the map of the grounds in my briefing documents so it wasn't much longer to get to the estate.

We reached a large gate and the driver punched in some numbers into the dial, then the gate opened, shortly after that we reached a large garage and I got out, the air was heavy with humidity and heat, it was hard to cope with at first. The chauffeur took my bags from the back and gestured me to follow him forward. The path was a rock designed pavement easy to follow reminded me of the yellow brick road from The Wizard of Oz, _can't get lost with something so easy to follow_.

We continued to walk for a while until we reached a set of grand doors; the chauffeur settled the bags on the porch, opened the door for me and signaled me to go in first. He followed behind just as we got in a servant was there ready and waiting for me with a polite smile on his face. "Welcome." He said I was in complete aw at the beauty of the estate.

It's never quite the same when you're looking at a place through a picture and in this case it was no exception. There was crystal chandelier hanging above my head and a spiral stair case a few feet from the entrance. There were another two rooms on the side that just screamed luxurious, completely a well designed estate.

"If you could please follow me Ms. Blackwell," The servant said as he took my bags up the stairs. The semi-long climb up didn't bother me I was still impressed with the size of the place. The servant got out a key and unlocked the door, "This is your room, and it is right next to the little miss's room since I have an understanding you will be her caretaker." He finished saying as he placed the bags in my room and gave me the key. _The house was amazing but my room was in one word beautiful. _It reminded me much a five star hotel suite but still much bigger, it was decorated with many delicate pieces of furniture. The servant just watched me as I looked over the place in utter curiosity; my bathroom was also connected to my room which meant I didn't need to share.

"I don't mean to interrupt your curiosity Ms. Blackwell but the Ambassador is waiting for you down stairs." I walked back out the door behind the servant, down the stairs and to the living room that was on the right of the stairs.

The Ambassador had his back to me apparently he was busy looking over something but as I walked into the room the design of this specific room seemed to revolve around a large family portrait. It was within a golden frame and what struck me the most was the resemblance I had with the woman in the portrait; the same jet black hair, fair skin, everything except for her eyes which her's were dark brown and the slight age difference that was noticeable.

"She was my darling wife, Catarina." I hadn't noticed the Ambassador had stood up from the couch and was looking at me.

"I didn't mean to pry." I said immediately excusing myself.

"No worries, I can see that the interest of the likeness you share got the better of you." He stretched out his hand, "Alfonso Brias Navarro, it's a pleasure."

I took his hand, shook it firmly and looked straight into his eyes, "Selene Renée Blackwell at your service."

"Please sit down." He gestured me to sit in the couch in front of him and so I did. "Very impressive record, may I just say, though what made you give up your original line of work for the government?" He questioned. The backup story behind his question I'm guessing was previous to this (in my somewhat invented curriculum) I was a bodyguard to the president.

"Traveling, I'm not one to stay in a place to long and the previous job was fairly exhausting." I said.

"Oh, I can only imagine it but I do hope you stay with us for some time." He sounded sincere.

"We'll see." I answered truthfully; _hopefully it won't take too long to get to the bottom of the supposed issue._

We sort of sat there in an awkward moment, when we heard a car park close to the house. "That must be my daughter home from school. Abilio if you could."

"Of course sir." Abilio left the room towards the hall. The door opened and Abilio came once more into the room followed by a little girl and an older man. The ambassador stood up and the little girl came rushing to hug him even though her eyes were set on mine.

"Como eu estava na escola? **(How was school Abella?)**

"Belas pai, quem é ela? Ela parece muito como mãe. **(Fine daddy, who is she? She looks a lot like mommy.)**"

"Eu sei, vá em frente e dizer Olá a ela, ela vai estar cuidando de você agora. **(I know, go ahead and say hello to her, she's going to be taking care of you now.)**" She got up from his lap and walked ever so slowly to me.

"Olá Abella, eu sou Selene e espero que possamos nos tornar grandes amigos. **(Hello Abella, I'm Selene and I hope we can become great friends.)** I smiled as genuinely as I could. She smiled and nodded but ran towards the stairs; I'm guessing she's a bit on the shy side.

"My daughter understands English but prefers the Portuguese language above all others which you happen to speak very fluently."

"Thanks."

"Though the language requirement is only needed because of my daughter, the rest of the staff speaks English as well; I have a preference for the language." He said smiling slightly.

"That's good to know then."

"Anyways Ms. Blackwell, I'd like you to meet my head of security Gregorio Damaso." I hadn't even seen Gregorio come into the room, he stepped from out of a dark corner and came closer cautiously.

"Nice to meet you." I stretched out my hand.

"Mhmm." Was all Gregorio said while he shook my hand in a lazy fashion.

"Gregorio will show you around, introduce you to the security duty and tell me if you qualified enough for the job." _Was my curriculum not enough or something?_

"I will test those many capacities you possess Ms. Blackwell." _Was he trying to mock me?_

"So be it." I smirked, _challenge excepted._

* * *

><p><strong>So there are a lot of things to be taken in here and a lot questions will surface no doubt... (I'm being mysterious while I play the piano. *dun dun dunnn*)<strong>

**Fun-facts: - Gregorio means ever watchful eyes **

** - Alfonso means noble**

** - Brias means convincing *tongue (*words) **

**But are his words true? Anyways, I thought it would be cool to know.**

**Never mind**** my rambling on to answer reviews:**

**The95will: **Thanks again for reviewing and supporting this story, it's still early but it will pretty much pick up pace now in the coming chapters and we'll just see, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D have a nice day amigo

**jorgevaldez524: **I'm happy to know that and thanks again for reviewing! We'll see about Selene and Leon but I'm willing to bet there might be a confrontation like that more than once in the near future *wink wink* ahahah. About Raccoon City you'll just have to wait to find out if there are ties between it and Selene. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too :D have a great day.

**NerdGirl4Life: **Hey amiga! Glad you reviewed last chapter and I happy you enjoyed it also! Selene yeah she's going through some nervous times and I know for sure things won't be easy for her but she's got Leon now so it can't be that bad right!? ahhaah have a great day girl :D

**Sorry I'm being cryptic but I want all of you to be super surprised by some things that will be revealed in future chapters, so there's only clues being scattered about the story now. Well I hope you readers liked this chapter and thank you for being patient. **

**Till next update**

**XOXO**

**roseimagine**


	4. Shown Around

**Took a while to update but I wrote pretty big one so I how that compensates for my tardiness teeheee enjoy readers :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shown Around<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How well are your eyes?" Gregorio questioned.

"There fine, I've always had 20/20 vision."I replied irritated. It was four in the morning of the second day since I had arrived to the estate. Gregorio had made me climb the roof with him and made me stare at the jungle habitat which was completely covered with heavy green plants and trees not to mention it was still pretty dark out.

"Not what I meant." He snapped, "You must be able to see through everything like a hawk which sweeps down to catch his prey, prey he has watched from many feet above. Now I ask you again what do you see?" His patience had been restored.

I narrowed my vision as I scanned over the area, there was some chirping down below but that was about it. "I can't see a thing, but there is a lot of chirping going on to the east of our position."

"A good start, when unable to see it is good to rely on ones ears." He said somewhat pleased with my response. "Let us continue with the tour. We will now walk through the jungle to acute those senses." We climbed off the roof and onto the balcony then we went through the attic, down the stairs and finally outside. "Familiarizing yourself with the environment is important just in case there is an infiltration of the estate."

We started to walk on the path, I guided myself with the feel of the rocky path, when I drifted to close to the soil I took a few steps back. Eventually I reached the garage. "Not bad but you must learn to be able to make it here much faster, in case someone might be chasing you." I rolled my eyes this is like when I first started training to be an agent only that this teacher was much more annoying than helpful. "You will try again; try to not go turtle speed."

After about an hour I eventually started to get in the rhythm of things. I was able to memorize the curves of the path, the trees surrounding that area and the distance. I mean after all I'm sure Gregorio knew I was doing my best and that it was barely my second day on the job.

So now it was around five in the morning, the sun was starting to rise giving the sky a pinkish-orange appearance. The sun was also starting to penetrate through the heavy forested jungle enabling me to see a little better. Gregorio signaled me to follow him, we walked off the path and straight into the jungle and after about five minutes of walking through the trees we reached a small shed. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door, he walked inside and I followed.

"An armory, why is it all the way here?" I looked around, it was neatly organized; a set of handguns upon a table followed by magnums and on the wall were rifles, shotguns and my weapon of specialty the sniper. There were also some knives in a case and a couple of standard size holster slung over a hanger.

"It is here to keep unwanted people from finding it, people who don't know the jungle will get lost only by chance would they find this place."

"But what if there is an emergency back at the house, aren't there any guns inside because it's a lot harder to reach this place if the emergency is especially troublesome?" I questioned.

He scoffed, "We're not that estùpido e descuidado (**stupid and uncareful)**, of course there is one hidden in the Ambassadors studies, one under the kitchen sink and one under the staircase."

"Well that's good to know." I nodded relieved.

"Now pick a gun, it will be used in emergencies but keep it with you always." I looked over each gun and decided on the handgun, I also took a holster and adjusted it to myself and I also took a knife and two boxes of ammo because you never know when you might need them.

"Now that you've picked up the necessary equipment we go to breakfast and then to drop off Abella to school, where I will also teach you what to do." He ran out of the shed in an instant I lost sight of him and everything had become still, _no doubt Gregorio was testing me… yet again…_ I paced forward going north and I reached a familiar jagged tree and I remembered we had turned left on this tree so I did and I ran ahead feeling confident when a few seconds later I reached the trail and Gregorio.

"Very good, espero que você reage assim com mais freqüência e não como a tartaruga você tende a ser." **(I hope you react like this more often and not like the turtle you tend to be.) **He teased.

"Obrigado por suas amáveis palavras." **(Thanks so much for your kind words.) **I added sarcastically. He chuckled and then we walked towards the house once more.

When I opened the door it smelled positively divine! I went to the kitchen and three maids were stirring pots and pans', fussing over the dishes and one was chopping some vegetables. I looked for Gregorio and noticed he was heading back outside with a cigar and lighter in hand, _what a well balanced breakfast and now I know why he has such a deep voice _I thought.

I sat at a small table next to a window and watch the sun slowly begin to rise, when the grandfather clock which was situated near the other end of the kitchen hit 6 o'clock on the dot the maids served me breakfast, it was a delicious vegetarian-like omelet and I grabbed a cup of coffee to accompany it.

After breakfast I wandered around the house, going through the family room once more and then to the main hall when I heard footsteps coming down. "Good morning Selene, beautiful day isn't it?" He said coming down the stairs while doing his tie.

"It is actually." I smiled. He finally reached me and to my impression the Ambassador was really tall and not to mention quite handsome for a man in his 40s.

"I've never been good at these, are you?" He held out his tie for me to see, there was a strange lopsided knot instead of a straight one.

"The key to tying a tie is simple; it just takes proper finger placement." I said as I adjusted his perfectly into place.

"Thank you." Are gazes met for a moment and I perceived something in his stare that made me feel strange. I took a step back feeling uncomfortable and thank goodness Abella was coming down the stairs to stop an awkward moment. "I have to go, take good care of her please. Adeus e bom dia meu anjinho!" **(Goodbye and good day my little angel.) **He smiled towards me and waved at Abella.

"Adeus pai!" **(Goodbye dad!) **She said waving back. The Ambassador walked out the door his expression turning smug as he left which left me quite curious as to know why that is. "Bom dia Selene." **(Good morning Selene.) **Abella said distracting my thoughts.

"Bom dia Abella, você dormiu bem?" **(Good morning Abella, did you sleep well?)**

"Sim, eu fiz. Eu estou indo para o café da manhã agora! **(yes I did. I'm going to eat breakfast now!)**" I nodded and watched her run into the kitchen. I picked up her bag from the floor and set it on the first stair and then looked at the clock which read 6:27 a.m., Abella starts school at 7:30 so there was an hour left. I watched her as she ran with her plate to the family room and watched some TV.

I decided to spend the rest of the hour walking around the estate. I had memorized the maps but it was completely different when you were actually on the grounds. As I walked around I studied the structure from the outside, like where each room was located from the outside just to get use to it.

The heat was already rising making me sweat, I checked my watch which read 7:06 so I decided to make my way back to the main door. As I went in I noticed Abilio dusting a vase near the entrance "Good day Ms. Blackwell." He said somewhat bowing.

"Morning." I answered. I took off my sweater and hung it in the closet adjacent to the door and I readjusted my holster.

Soon after Gregorio came through the door carrying the heavy scent of cigar with him, "ready to go?"

"Abella hora de ir! **(Abella time to go!)**" I said grabbing her bag from the stairs and her sweater from the closet.

"Chegando! **(Coming!)**" She came running from the family room and I held the sweater out and put it on her and she grabbed my hand as we followed Gregorio out the door and to the garage. We reached the car and Gregorio got in the front but before I got in I buckled Abella in the backseat and then settled in the second front seat.

We drove out of the jungle habitat and onto the road which was pure natural, green scenery but then after a few minutes we reached a collision where city meets jungle. The actual city edge was a morph of man meets wild but people nonetheless there was harmony between both worlds.

"Please try to remember the way to get to the school." Gregorio commented. I sighed and looked at the road.

The town was quite awake for early in the morning; groups of kids in uniforms running on the side walk to get to school, shops were beginning to open up, people sweeping the entrances and yelling at the kids for running over the dirt.

We reached the school after going straight two blocks and then going left one block and going straight another five blocks, _not such a complicated direction in my opinion._

He stationed the car at the opening of the gate, "now you drop Abella off at the gate and wait at the gate until I come back from dropping off the car so I can present you to Abella's teacher."I nodded and quickly got out of the car and opened the back door to get Abella. The street was already filling up with many cars that were also dropping off other children.

I walked over to the gate with Abella's hand in mine, "Ser bom e se divertir na sala de aula. **(be good and have fun in class.)**"

"Ok, eu te vejo mais tarde! **(Okay, I'll see you later!)**" She walked inside and started talking with some other girls and soon they were playing together on the swing set. I watched them and then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around and it was Gregorio.

"The teacher shouldn't be much longer." I relaxed my back into the bars for a while I scanned the area for anyone who looked like a teacher but alas 5, 10, 15, 20 minutes went by and no sign of the teacher. Soon after a woman dressed in a female suit came out of the gate and started to address the parents who were standing about the area.

"Lamento que tenga que informar que a Senhora D'Souza não será capaz de comparecer à aula do jardim de infância A hoje, suas sinceras desculpas. As crianças vão voltar para casa imediatamente até novo aviso. Obrigado a todos pela compreensão. **(I'm sorry to inform you all that Ms. D'Souza will not be able to attend the kindergarten class A today, her sincere apologies. The children will go home immediately until further notice. Thank you all for understanding.)**"

"I'll try to introduce you to the principle at least so she has an idea of who will be picking up Abella from here on out, you find Abella." He said looking around.

"Got it chief." I answered. We both went through the gate, other parents pushed and shoved to get inside as well. I looked for Abella through the chaos of parents and other children when I heard the beginning of a scream that then seemed to be muffled. I automatically looked towards the entrance and saw a man dragging Abella away.

I don't even know how I managed to get through the heavily populated courtyard but I managed. They turned the corner a few seconds later then I did, they were try to stuff her in a car but I bashed into the one trying to stuff her from the outside, he dropped Abella and she fell clean on her back. The man had landed in the middle of the street, the cars coming braked right before hitting him.

The one inside the car tried to grab her again but I came in from the front a punched him square in face, he fell back on the leather seat and I figured that I had knocked him out instantly.

I saw the other man coming, "Encontre Gregorio! CORRE ABELLA! **(Find Gregorio! RUN ABELLA!)**" Some people had stopped walking, the cars froze on the street and they all stared at our brawl but none of them found, _I guess_ enough courage to break us up. He charged towards me but I got out of the way just in time and he tripped and fell with beginning of the sidewalk. I grabbed both of his hands from behind and held them in the tightest grip I could manage and then I rammed him against the bars making sure it hurt.

"Quem te mandou? **(Who sent you?)**" I demanded. I felt other people gathering around us.

"Eu não tenho que me explicar para você, sua vadi…**(I don't have to explain myself to you-you bitc…)**" I didn't even let him finish what he was about to say, I put pressure against his face making it almost squeeze through the bars.

"Vou perguntar de novo, que lhe enviou? **(I'll ask you again, who sent you?)**" He groaned and kept quiet.

"Selene!" I didn't turn not wanting to take my eyes off the man but I knew who's voice it was, Gregorio and he sounded worried.

"Call the police." I said to him.

**"**Desde que você não vai falar vamos a chamar à la polícia, mas eu estou me tornando cansado de estarte segurando...** (Since you're not gonna talk were going to call the police, but I'm becoming weary of holding you…)**"

I adjusted my grip using my body to hold him against the bars and with my free arm I used the pure bone of my elbow and hit him in the face with two rapid hits and he slumped against rails sliding down unconscious with his nose bleeding, _must of popped it by accident_. I didn't release my grip on him until I made sure his lights were out then I went to where the car of the felons was and the other man didn't seem close to coming to so I had to drag him next to the other lowlife on the pavement.

The police came in within minutes of the phone call and good thing to because the men were starting to come to, the police thanked me for my service, _I nodded but what was I suppose to do after all it was my job to protect Abella. _

Abella came running towards me after they took the abductors, I carried her to the car with Gregorio by my side his face was pensive. The other parents just kept looking at us in a shocked state, I'm betting because _it could have been any_ _of the children there._

I got into the back seat with Abella who was still holding on tightly to me and quietly sniffling. Gregorio got in and we drove away, there were still some people eyeing us curiously as we left.

_Whoever was sent to do this, I was determined to find him or her and get to the bottom of this._

* * *

><p><strong>First few days on the job and things are already rough and for sure things are going to become very interesting. There was a lot of Portuguese being spoken in this chapter I hope it wasn't confusing! <strong>

**That bit with Selene and the Ambassador was strange... let me know what you all think. **

**Also Leon is bound to show up anytime now... maybe next chapter teehee ;D**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**jorgevaldez524: **Thanks so much for all the support and yeah I know it's a mystery that will slowly be revealed! I hope you liked this chapter! :D

**NerdGirl4Life: **Hope this chapter was to your liking dear! :D

**The95will: **It's been a long time since I've updated this but anyways yeah Selene is the bodyguard of the Ambassadors daughter and yeah she already had a hard time. The speculation you have about Abella is on the right track but of course everything is going to be revealed slowly but surely. I love learning about cultures and Brazil to me seemed like a cool set for this story, it gave way for interesting scenes too. Thanks Will and read ya later! ;)

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks to those of you who review my work! Fell free to leave a comment or pm me, I'll try my best answer the questions. Also a big thanks for the follows and favs! Well catch all of you later! Till next update :D**

**-roseimagine**


	5. Protect And Discover

**This was a pretty fast update, a short chapter in my opinion but nonetheless enjoy readers! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Protect And Discover<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

After being given the green light on week two by Gregorio, with his exact words being: _She is very head strong but also very skilled, she is good and reliable_. I was able to freely continue with my duties without being watched so closely. _I had proven I wasn't a psycho._

It was Friday of the third week of carrying out this investigation. I had recently dropped off Abella at her school; they had placed a gate-keeper after the incident with Abella. He knew me and knew I would be roaming around the perimeter outside just for safety precaution. There was a fresh breeze even though the sun was already high up in the sky, shinning and wrapping me in a warm blanket.

I continued to walk around and deliberated a couple of things, _third week in and I still had nothing on the Ambassador, just a couple of calls claiming his presence at important events. This seems hopeless but I've never backed out from a mission, no matter how long it would take I would figure this out. _

"Desculpe-me dama. **(Excuse me lady.)**" A Little boy came up to me and placed a small parchment in my hand and ran away before I could say _who gave this too you._ I opened the piece of folded paper and it read:

_Meet me at the café across the school now._

_-L.S.K_

_"_Leon Scott Kennedy." I smiled to myself unwillingly; this would be our first meeting since the mission started, **_maybe your first real meeting with the guy since you ran away the other night, _**my conscience said annoyed. I took one more lap around the school perimeter before heading towards the café.

I crossed the heavy populated street to Lolita's café; I assumed it was this one. I looked over to the different tables trying to identify him when I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello Selene." I turned around and there he was with slight smirk on his face, he was dressed casually, sporting a dark blue T and jeans, he blended in as well as any civilian. He stretched out his hand.

"Agent Kennedy, I umm Hi…" _Don't freeze up Selene; don't chicken out like the other night. _"It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled feeling embarrassed but I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm glad to say the same and please call me Leon. Now take a seat, we have to go over some things." He became serious again and gestured me to take a seat but being a gentlemen he seated me and then took a seat across from me.

A waitress came in smiling; she took Leon's order smiling and then took mine seeming unpleased, _go figure. _ "Is anything wrong?" I whispered thinking there was some problem at the agency or that he figured something out.

"On the contrary, I wanted to know how you were doing, if you've been able to dig anything up."

"No, not yet and that's troublesome." I looked away towards the crowded street.

"What do you mean?" I looked back his expression perplexed and his blue eyes trying to figure me out.

"What I mean is, I've intercepted all of the Ambassadors calls for these past weeks and nothing out of the ordinary has been brought up, he's dedicated to his daughter and his job."

"I know and that's why you have to keep a closer eye on him." His words confounded me, _how can such an honest man be bad? _

"On one of my first missions," He began to whisper; I had to pay special close attention to his words, the ruckus of the street made it difficult to hear. "I met a man who did horrible things to keep his daughter alive and well, which means…" The waitress came to deliver our coffees; Leon took a sip of his while I pondered the thought.

"Which means people will go to extremes to protect the ones they love." I figured.

"You're quick, Selene now I know why they say you're one of the quickest in the business." He smiled pleased.

"Really, is that what they say about me?" I questioned intrigued.

"Yeah mostly the guys comment on you." He smiled taking a sip. I just stared at my cup not knowing what to feel and not wanting him to see me fragile. Off in the distant I heard a bell ring, _recess was starting_.

"I have to go." I said staring the other way and then looking back at him.

"Don't tell me you're running away from me again." He said. I flinched slightly remembering my faintheartedness, _no,_ _not today._

"No, I have to go do my job." I said seriously, I stood up and took my coffee but just before I turned too walked away, he spoke.

"Keep protecting the little girl like you have but remember," he pointed at his eye, "try to discover what he up to before it's too late."

I nodded but then I remember something else, "What if I need to contact you?"

"Just leave word with the manager of the café and I'll be here for you." I smiled involuntarily but recuperated and held a straight face, "Good day Leon."

"I'll see you around." He said, I turned towards the crowded street, feeling strangely alleviated as he reassured me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Leon's P.O.V-<em>**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but smile as I saw her leave, she was extremely beautiful and now I knew why she was very much desired among the male agents.<p>

I decided to call Hunnigan to tell her about the progress. The communicator wrung only once before Hunnigan answered.

"Leon is anything wrong?" She adjusted her glasses and her tone was filled with strain.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that things are still subtle." I said still looking at Selene who was waiting to make her way through the street.

"Let's hope Selene finds something soon, some people aren't too keen to wait on information." She said in whisper, I took it that she was being watched, "If that's all then…" She shifted uncomfortably.

"That's all for now I'll keep you posted; oh I'll need you to send over a couple of micro-audio surveillance sensors." _I wanted to give Selene a hand just incase._

She nodded just before I shut the communicator and put it in my pocket and took a drink of my coffee that had begun to cool down. I couldn't help but smile at the last glimpse I had of Selene as she finally made her way through the street, _she was up to this point my most intriguing partner_.

* * *

><p><strong>So Leon and Selene have met properly and yes there is some unspoken physical attraction between the two ahahahahah!<strong>

**The story will pick up speed and the more interesting side of the plot will start to be revealed in the chapters to come from now on.  
><strong>

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**jorgevaldez524: **yes you were spot on, something dangerous is going to go down and good thing there is an ammo shed for it ahahha! Thanks so much for always reviewing and supporting my stories! Hugs and kisses and I promise I won't get eaten by a licker but I can't promise it for the future of the characters *hint hint* :D

**NerdGirl4Life: **Amiga thanks for always reviewing also and for reassuring me that I'm doing a good job and that I'm not a boring storyteller, I have big plans coming for the future chapter so keep reading! Hugs ;)

**Thanks so much to those of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed my story, I can't describe how much it means to me! Love you all and keep reading :D**

**Till next update**

**-roseimagine **


	6. Unintentional Attraction

**So it has been a while my readers but here we are, this is kind of a filler chapter but nonetheless there is detail worth remembering for later! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unintentional Attraction<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Watch them he said." I mumbled to myself as I reached the fence of the school. Indeed the little children had run out and went to get some food at the tiny cafeteria building set at the far left of the open space, I spotted little Abella with her vibrant pink lunch pail making her way to an empty bench that was given shade by a large tree. Another group of little girls came to sit next her and they all seemed to be conversing.

I continued to do my rounds around the school until another bell wrung signaling the children that recess was over. _Good thing there was only an hour left, the sun was already high in the sky and burning me now. _

I rested my head on the bars of the fence and looked inside the little school. It was a small but private, only a selective group of kids went, kids whose parents were also _important._

I stood there patiently, aware of the perimeter and scanning the area for the hour that remained.

_About time! _I grew antsy just walking around the school and waiting for the bell to ring. The children exited there room in an orderly line first it was the smaller children, Abella's class which was one of three Kindergarten classes; the little ones were always released first.

She immediately spotted me and waved, I waved back and walked over to the main gate, it was crowded now with a lot of mothers, all who seemed to be dressed for an elegant outing, I was sporting a white v-neck with semi-long sleeves, biker gloves and dark jeans.

The keeper opened the door and the kids came rushing out with smiles. Some stopped to buy ice cream or candy from sellers with karts.

Abella came rushing my way with arms wide and I crouched down to receive that hug.

"Como foi a escola? **(How was school?)**, I asked as I let go of her and grabbed her hand.

"Foi muito divertido! Fizemos artes e ofícios e eu fiz-lhe uma coisa**. ****(It was fun! We did arts and crafts and I made you something.)**"

"Isso é ótimo, mostre-me quando chegarmos em casa. **(That's great, show it to me when we get home.)**" We continued to walk over to the car that was parked at the edge of the street, there was too much traffic at this hour so I didn't park to close around the school but that could also be a risk, _I was left traumatized with what happened a week ago so I felt I could never be to careful_. Abella continued to talk, I only paid half attention I was too busy trying to see and hear what was going on around us.

We reached the car after a few strides, I opened the back door for Abella strapped her in and closed her door then I got in and we drove away avoiding the traffic behind us.

After about 20 minute drive we reached the estate, I punched in my code at the dial and the gates guarding the estate opened. I was grateful that nothing of consequence happened today.

I helped Abella out of the car and took her backpack as Abilio opened the door for her and greeted her. Abella ran inside, Abilio had the door still open for me.

"Everything in order Ms. Blackwell?" He asked.

"Yes everything's just fine."

"Good, welcome back then, oh Mr. Navarra wishes to speak with you he is in his office." He said closing the door and heading towards the kitchen.

"Alright," I said heading back up the stairs. I felt slightly uneasy as I reached the final stair and walked up to the office. I knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." Alfonso said. I walked in and he was putting his cell phone on the table, his face was stern but then it went back to that pleasant smile he always had when I was around.

"How can I help Mr. Navarra?" I asked.

"Please sit first." I hadn't noticed I was still standing at the door so I quickly went to sit down. He was looking down at some documents; I waited patiently for him to speak again. "Right, well tonight I've been invited to an event, a couple of Brazilian scientist are receiving recognition on a discovery-"

"What kind of discovery?" I interrupted, that was a little forward and rude of me but I had to know because up until now most scientists were up to no good.

He puzzled his chin and chuckled as he spoke, "now that you mention it I'm not quite sure, scientific terms have always baffled me." He continued to chuckle.

"Oh, so how do I fit in all this?" I asked, slight irritation moving in on me.

"Don't worry I was getting to that – Gregorio has a couple of errands to run tonight, so I wanted you to be ready to escort myself to the event." He said a smile on his face. I don't know if it was me but the way he spoke was as if he thought he was interrupting something, as if I had to do something later tonight.

"Oh alright, but who will watch the house?" I asked suspicious, the house was usually watched by Gregorio or me because we were of course head of security.

"Gregorio will be leaving earlier than us but will be back in an hour or so – the house won't be left unprotected for so long." He looked back down at his documents. I could help but look at them also, many of them were spread out and most of them seemed to be a series of different types of medical records. "You are excused Selene." My eyes darted back up meeting the Ambassadors gaze for a moment, something dark weighed in. I got up, turned around and left.

"Eu estava esperando por você Selene. **(I was waiting for you Selene.)**" Abella was seated a few inches away from the door, if I would have been deeper in thought I might have tripped over her.

"Hey mocinha, qual él?** (Hey kiddo, what's up?)**" I said walking over to her.

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards her room, when I went in it was an explosion of pink. Pink walls, pink stuffed animals, pink furniture, pink bed coverings; I simply stared. "Isto é para você. **(This is for you.)**" She placed a foamy with the form of Cinderella's slipper in my hand, the color was blue and it had uneven patches of different glitter on it not to mention it was still kind of sticky.

"Obrigado Abella, é muito bonita. **(Thank you Abella, it's very pretty.)**" I smiled.

"De nada; você pode decorar seu quarto com ele. **(You're welcome; you can decorate your room with it.)**"

"Certo, boa idéia. **(Right, good idea.)**" She smiled again and then went to sit on her bed and began to read a book. I quietly stepped out and nearly walked into Alfonso again.

"I'm sorry." I said stepping back with little effort we were really close, my back was against the door.

"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but over hear Abella – she's likes you."He was pleased for reasons unknown to me. We were so close once again, I felt uneasy. He wanted to say more but said nothing; the silence continued to linger on. He brought his hands up almost touching my face but dropped them.

"Be ready by five o'clock Selene." Then he was walking down stairs in a flash.

I stepped into my room closing the door and laying against it, _if I didn't know any better I'd have to say that the ambassador likes me. _I bit my lip in frustration and felt my teeth breach the light skin on my lip, a little blood leaked through.

_So now the cat's out of the bag, this was about to get a whole lot harder - if this was the case with the Ambassador._

* * *

><p><strong>I think Selene couldn't have said it better, so now somethings are being revealed and things will become more interesting!<strong>

**Thanks to all of you readers who review: jorgevaldez524, NerdGirl4Life, The95wll and Sheogorath. I'll answer your reviews next chapter which will be a blast. **

**Reviews help me a lot so thanks. Feel free to leave 'em! 3**

**Till next update ;D**

**-roseimagine**


	7. Private Party

**Alrighty, next chapter here we go! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Time to enjoy this one ;D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Private Party<span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I drove in silence, the Ambassador sat in the back. I kept focused on the road ahead, keeping a tight grip on the wheel making the bones of my knuckles visible.

I flashed my gaze only once to the rear view mirror to take a peek at him and I ended up regretting it, there he was staring straight at me.

We arrived at the place of reunion known as Silva Center, one of the most popular and used convention centers in the country. I passed by the entrance, several men were waiting there in matching outfits; this was a valet parking then. I got out of the car opening the door for the Ambassador but keeping my gaze down. I handed the key to the smiling young man and walked towards the entrance but keeping a close distance behind the Ambassador who was ahead.

The entrance was grand; the floor was made of marble, pillar decorations around the main hall, several rows of light hanged above us illuminating the path ahead and there was a large but narrow carpet that stretched across foyer.

I heard a chuckle in front of me, I looked up and Alfonso was enjoying himself while looking at me. I swallowed hard and sulked in the other direction when I felt him tower over me. "Selene," he began to say, his words were a soft whisper. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, if I made you feel uncomfortable it was not my intention but I will not negate that you are very precious to me." I looked up and his expression he was serious, _I can't believe he really meant what he was saying_, _there must be an ulterior motive for this_.

"I am your daughter's bodyguard – I can't be anything more." I said still irritated.

Alfonso came closer to me when he spoke, "that's if **you** don't want to be." I took a step back to look at him; _yes this was his idea a sensible declaration of love. _

Off in the distance I heard his name being called and he turned around to look as well, a couple of men in suits were coming our way. "Try to enjoy the rest of the evening; the bar is to the left." He said still whispering but in his tone I could sense he was reaching the peak of his patience as well.

"Didn't you bring me here to guard you?" I said through my teeth.

"There are enough guards around the convention center; I only wished for you to enjoy yourself tonight, you seemed weary when you were at the house." Then he walked away to meet his friends and greet them.

I knew I had to keep an eye on him but I was too angry, so I risked a quick visit to the bar. I stepped off the main carpet and scurried to the left. There were attendants at the entrance of the grand room and they looked at me and opened the door and apparently I wasn't the only guard that had stopped by a drink.

It was an impressive room decorated with several pieces of art hanging on the long walls. Though, the center pieces of the room was a long bar in the shape of an oval that took up much of the room. In between the bar were some waiters pouring drinks for those who brought up their glass. A waiter approached me and presented me with three sets of glasses; a wine cup, a shot cup and a medium sized cup. I took the medium sized one; _if I'm drinking I'll drink well_.

I approached the table and one of the ten waiters took my glass and dropped in some ice cubes, "which type of drink would you like miss?"

"Do you have Mc Dowell's No.1?" _I was in the mood for something strong._

"In the mood for a high quality brandy - miss?" He said raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Do you or do you not have it?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Wait one moment please." He exited the bar and proceeded to walk towards a large, antique liquor cabinet that was aligned with the wall; he pulled out a key from his apron and unlocked the cabinet. It had a large variety from what I could tell; he looked over it a couple of times until he found the bottle.

"Here you are miss," he handed me the glass and then poured the golden drink, he poured it halfway but I gestured him to fill it all the way to the top.

"Thanks." He nodded back and I turned around and took a sip. It burned my tongue with a sweet and sour sensation that left my throat warm, surprisingly it was delicious.

I went to lean against the wall now gulping the drink down, not really caring who saw me when I felt someone next to me.

"Having a hard time because of a man?" An Asian woman wearing a red shirt, dark jeans and boots said - she was leaning against the same wall I was.

"Why do you think that?" I asked taken aback._ She couldn't just know that, right?_

"Women don't drink brandy like that - only if there's a man involved," she snickered, "I would know." She looked down at her watch and composed her posture, "Perhaps will see each other again and don't let him get to you. Remember a man in love is easily manipulated."

I just stared after her, furrowing my eyebrows at what she had said.

I looked back at the little bit of drink I had left and shook my head. _Drinking my troubles away how sad, plus there might be something important going on with Alfonso, I'd better hurry._

I set my glass on a nearby table and opened the doors and ran to the main hall. At the end of the main foyer there was another set of grand doors and the entrance was heavily guarded. I approached it confident they would let me pass.

As I got closer to the door one of the securities stepped in front of me, "That's close enough miss." He said his tone was dead and dry.

"Oh c'mon Mr. Navarra forgot something of his and I have it." I said twirling the tip of a strand of my hair.

"Well," his tone became lighter, "whatever it is I will personally give it to him on your behalf."

"I'll just be a minute; I won't do anything of inconvenience." I smirked which then I turned into a flirtatious grin.

"Just a minute?" He questioned, I nodded still smiling. He turned to look at the other guards they nodded and opened the door. I walked in and it was crowded with business suits. They were all conversing and drinking.

I spotted Alfonso who was talking to a group of what I took to be doctors considering that they were still wearing their white coat. Alfonso had a stern look the entire time they were talking and one of the doctors was coming my way, so I scooted away. He look tired and pale and I noticed he was wearing a name tag that had a pattern of red and white which looked oddly familiar.

I heard the main entrance door open once more, the security guard that let me in was poking his head inwards so I made my back to the door, I bumped into a couple of people as I scrambled towards the entrance.

"Sorry." A slow voice said I looked at who it was and it was the woman from before, she smiled before she disappeared into the crowded room.

I left the room and smiled at all the guards, some smiled back and some even waved. I walked casually back down the corridor feeling confident in my abilities of control. _Maybe I could somehow use my seduction abilities – like the woman in red suggested to my advantage with the Ambassador._

* * *

><p>The drive back to the estate was still a quiet one; I was still giving Alfonso the silent treatment. As I walked in I felt compelled to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water – I wanted to wash away my experience with alcohol. I was alone in the kitchen when the phone rang. I was dubious on whether or not to answer but seeing as no one else did, I answered.<p>

"This is Officer Lima, is Ms. Blackwell there?" A voice asked somewhat shyly.

"This is she." I remembered the officer because in one of those quick errands I run for the house I went to the police station and asked that the two men who tried to abduct Abella be questioned, he was the one who attended me.

"We have kept the two men in interrogation like you ordered." He said quite proud.

"And did they say something?" I asked expecting more.

"They did but I'm not sure if it is of use to your investigation."

"I'd still like to hear it." _Any sort of information could be of use._

"Both of them said he owed us for her." The officer sounded as confused as I felt as he spoke.

"Was that all?" _It couldn't be…_

"I'm afraid so." Officer Lima sighed.

"Keep them there maybe something else will come up." _There had to be more._

"I'll see what we can do about it Ms. Blackwell, goodnight." He sounded weary.

"Goodnight." I hanged up the phone and looked around making sure I was alone. "He owed us for her." I said in whisper. Just when I thought I had figured something out a new wave of question flow in.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh ohh looks like the Ambassador isn't the Saint everyone thought him to be...<strong>

**Anyone want to guess who the woman in the red shirt was?**

**Let me now what you all think will happen next! I love to read your guesses!**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**NerdGirl4Life: **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, the Ambassador was even more straight forward in this chapter with Selene don't you think? Thanks for always reviewing amiga! :D

**jorgevaldez524: **I didn't know that but I doubt he was trolling. Anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter, I want to know what you think will happen next! ;)

**DegenPrincess: **Thanks so much for the sweet words, I love to hear when readers are really enjoying the story! I hope this chapter was also to your liking too!

**Thanks so much readers for the favs, follows and comment, your words really mean a lot to me!**

**till next update**

**-roseimagine**


	8. Partners

**So this is kind of a recap/mellow chapter. Though it is a development in Leon and Selene's relationship, I wanted to give a feel of their growing friendship and how they trust each other; how eventually there friendship later becomes something more... Enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Partners<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Saturday and Gregorio had given me the day off so I was back at Lolita's café waiting for Leon to come. It was a warm day so I was sporting a purple V-neck, a pair of light jeans and brown ankle boots – something casual. I didn't know exactly why I called him but – I felt troubled ever since the other night with the Ambassador, now that he was leaving roses at the foot of my door and Leon – I mean his presence puts me at ease.

"Selene?" A hand was now waving in my face when I realized, I had to blink a couple of times to come back to reality.

"Hey Leon." I smiled sheepishly, I moved his hand out of my face – it was surprisingly warm in my own hand.

"Glad your back you were out for a couple of minutes." He said chuckling while I blushed in response. We walked back to a table and as always he seated me before himself. "So what's been going on?"

"Well, the night before the last-"

"You mean the night of the award ceremony hosted at Silva Convention Center?" He said smiling.

"Yeah that event well, I sneaked into the ceremony." I said.

"I know I saw you." He said still smiling. The waitress came to take our orders and then she left skipping almost.

"How, I –" I couldn't even finish asking him, _I didn't see him there_.

"I was also playing bodyguard." The waitress came back with our coffee and as soon as she left he continued speaking, "you ran off, so I never got a chance to bring a drink over to you." He said looking at me; his eyes appeared to be smiling as well.

"Well I'm not much of a drinker, as I was saying," I rolled my eyes playfully, "When I sneaked in I saw the Ambassador he was speaking to some scientists. That same day I received a phone call from the police station, on my orders they kept the men that tried to kidnap Abella there and they said that he owed them for her."

"Is that all?" He asked. I nodded, "drink the coffee it's no good if it's cold." He said drinking his own cup but I could tell he was in deep thought. I took a sip of mine and waited for him to finish deliberating.

"It's a good lead but there is nothing to go off at, yet." He said his eyes were still focusing on something.

"That's what I thought – it just leads to more questions." I said agreeing. Leon looked back at me and cocked his head to one side his eyes meeting mine and to my weakness I couldn't look away.

"What?" Was the only thing I managed to say in reaction.

"I can't put my finger on it but is there something else bothering you?" Involuntarily my eyes widened, _he is so perceptive_. I took up my cup of coffee and started to gulp it down even though it was still hot.

"It's nothing." I choked out.

"Selene you're my partner so it's important for us to communicate." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"There is something but it's not important." I said lowering my gaze and fidgeted with the coffee cup. As I played with the cup his hand reached over to stop mine from fiddling with the handle of the cup.

"Tell me." His words were not a beg but in the form of a tranquil tone of security.

"I think…no I know the Ambassador is in love with me." I said uncomfortably.

"Has he done anything to you?" He tone became severe.

"No, nothing like that more like gestures like leaving roses, trying to caress me – I don't know whether I should let him as in play along maybe I could get something out of him." I suggested.

He leaned in closer to me our faces inches away, "seduction games are very dangerous and you could end up getting hurt and I for one would not like to see that happen." I ended up feeling ashamed of what I said and amazed at his reaction, I didn't expect it to be so protective.

"I meant nothing by it was more of a... suggestion" I said trying to apologize, the thought really came as an echo of the memory of the woman in red and what she has said: _men in love are easily controlled._

He eyed me curiously but then seemed convinced by my expression, "alright." He said pleased. I smiled softly at him and he returned it with a smirk. I then signaled the waitress for the receipt. She brought it over and I grabbed it, I started to take the money when the receipt slipped from above my hand.

Leon had taken it and placed three ten Brazilian Real dollars in the waitress' hand "Mantener o mudança querida.** (keep the change sweetheart.)"**

"Real smooth Romeo, though you need to lose the accent." I said laughing.

"Is it that noticeable?" He said furrowing his expression. I knew I had gotten him to get self-conscious.

"Ele tem a soar mais como o meu; Suas palavras têm a fluir. **(It has to sound more like mine;** **your words have to flow.)**" I added with eloquence.** "**Thanks for the coffee too." I smiled getting up.

"Não foi nada de Vossa Senhoria. **(It was nothing your ladyship.)**" He said while getting up to bow towards me. "Was that any better? He said raising his eyebrow.

"Just a bit." I said pinching my two fingers in a gesture of his effort. We walked towards my car and he opened the door for me but kept it propped up.

"You take care Selene and be careful with what you do around the Ambassador." He cautioned.

"Don't worry I can handle myself, you work on that accent." I advised. He chuckled back, closed my door and walked away.

_It was becoming easier for me to talk to him and his concern for me made me happy._

* * *

><p>As I got back to the estate it was around three o'clock and it was strange usually at this hour Gregorio was out here smoking his cigar. As I walked inside I crossed the Ambassador, <em>just my luck. <em>I had to know though, "Where's Gregorio?"

"So you have decided to speak to me again?" He said standing casually in front of me with a slight smile on his face.

"Have you seen him?" I asked ignoring his question.

He grimaced knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with me, "He left soon after you did to run an errand and he hasn't returned."

"Oh, okay." I went around him before he could try and say anything else to me. I headed up the stairs to my room. I noticed Abilio come out of the office with cleaning equipment in both hands, I wanted to ask him about Gregorio but he looked over the stairs and lowered his gaze and rushed pass me.

I entered my room and sat there on my chair that was placed next to the window puzzling the many things I spoke with Leon. Leon had _recommended_ that I not seduce the Ambassador into giving up information but what other option was there? The woman in red was really convincing as if she spoke from experience. I wondered also what was Abilio's deal, I couldn't see who was at the stairs feet but I'm willing to bet it was Alfonso. Then there was Gregorio and his mysterious errands that he does every week. _Every one has been acting real mysterious lately..._

I felt my head began to pulse so I sagged in the chair with my eyes closed - too tired to think anymore and eventually I drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Selene going to listen to the suggestion of the woman in red or Leon? Let me know your thought in this subject readers.<strong>

**The currency used in Brazil is called the Brazilian Real for those of you who didn't know.**

**Now to answer some readers reviews:**

**jorgevaldez524: **The plot isn't that obvious, there are still some twists and surprises planned out,so keep working at it detective. Hope this chapter was to your liking, have a great day! ;)

**NerdGirl4Life: ***Ding, Ding* that's right it was Ada but since Selene doesn't know her name she's just the woman in red for now, who knows if Leon will tel her the truth about her... LOL, Well the Ambassador has an attraction towards Selene for a reason... (that's all I'm saying about that! Keep reading and thanks amiga for reviewing! :D

**So please leave a comment, it helps me grow as a writer and thanks to those of you have favorited and followed, big hug to you all :)**

**Till next update readers!**

**-roseimagine**


	9. Alfonso And Catarina

**I have been updating on time, fantastic isn't it! I like updating on Wednesdays I don't know why... Well enjoy readers! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alfonso And Catarina<span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I decided to act the way Leon suggested, I would heed his advice but I wouldn't completely discard what the woman in red said – it would remain a hidden thought.

It was the morning of the next day, I was in the kitchen having breakfast but I sat at an angle where I could see the main door – I wanted to see who came and who went. _I felt that everyone was in on something and I wasn't so now each person was a suspect…_

I hadn't seen Gregorio the rest of yesterday and I needed to know why. I continued to nibble on the pancakes the maids served, my eyes were fixed on the door.

After a few minutes of just sitting there the door creaked open and Gregorio came in. He glanced to the opposite side and then towards the kitchen where our gazes met. My eyes narrowed when his gaze dropped, he seemed even more worried when he saw me.

He stood there his expression frustrated while he deliberated something, whatever it was moments later, he started walking towards me. He walked past me but in doing so he grabbed my arm and towed me to the far corner of the kitchen room and he signaled the maids out.

"Plan to tell me what's going on?" I said yanking my arm out of his grip.

His expression furrowed, "you are very intelligent, I wish I could but…" He looked over my shoulder to look at the opening of kitchen, I turned to look as well but there was no one. "I will tell you a piece of the truth, so no harm will become you because you must continue to protect little miss Abella." I nodded.

"It happened two years ago, it was a rainy night when I drove Ambassador Alfonso and his wife Catarina to their home after an event held in another city." His voice had dropped to such a low whisper that I had to be completely quiet and full of concentration.

"Go on," I urged.

"Catarina and Alfonso were inseparable; they had met at a very young age and married when they were twenty."

"So they had Abella later on?" I questioned.

"Yes she came later, where was I oh – right," He peered over to the entrance again and then continued. "It was raining hard, I wasn't able to see very well and I hadn't noticed there was another car in my lane but I managed to avoid it but in doing so I lost control of the car and well…"

"It was a car accident." I said surprised. Gregorio nodded with a solemn face.

"All I got was a concussion, Alfonso was unconscious for a while due to some head trauma and Catarina, the glass window shattered in the many rolls the car did which caused some shards to penetrate Catarina's head and neck making her-"

"Die." I interrupted.

"No, I thought this for a long time; she is very much alive but in a coma."

"So she's alive!? Where? You must tell me!" I was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Gregorio!" I hadn't even heard footsteps at the kitchen opening; I jumped at the harshness of Alfonso's tone. As I looked at him – he was a completely different person. His hair was untidy, his silvering-auburn strands were falling on his forehead and there were visible dark, shadows underneath his eyes but his glasses did a pretty good job of camouflaging it.

I turned back to look at Gregorio, he had gone pale, his stare was as if he was gazing at a horrid beast… a monster.

"When I send you to do an errand," Alfonso said coming closer to us and towering over Gregorio, "I expect it to be done. NOW GET GOING FOOL." He went up and pushed Gregorio nearly knocking him down. Gregorio retained his balance, looked at me in distress and scurried away. _I've had enough of his bullshit._

I grabbed Alfonso by the shoulder and made him turn to face me, "How can you talk to him like that! Let alone treat him that way just because –"

He interjected, "I can talk to him however I PLEASE, REMEMBER I HIRED YOU SO I CAN TAKE YOUR JOB AWAY IF I DAMN WELL PLEASE! YOU KNOW NOTHING SO STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" _I was awestruck; no one had ever spoken to me that way and I wasn't about to let someone start. Like hell I was keeping my mouth shut. _

Before I answered, there was a soft sob at the entrance Alfonso and I turned to see little Abella with tears in her eyes and then she came running towards me and grabbed a hold of my leg and looked up at him. "Não envie Selene longe, eu nunca vos perdoará a vós se você fizer. **(Don't send Selene away, I will never forgive you if you do.)**" She said crying harder now. I was touched by her words and Alfonso seemed surprise by her reaction too, he took a step back with a curious gaze.

I bent down to pick Abella, who was happy to be in my arms she snuggled and hid her face in my shoulder, my shirt was absorbing her tears. Even Alfonso's gaze seemed to have calmed down. I couldn't say anything to him – at this moment I was beyond words I simply scoffed at him and shook my head in disappointment. I held Abella closer and paced out of the kitchen; the maids were there in the opening eavesdropping of course. I went up the stairs to Abella's room but I could feel the maids' curious gazes on my back.

I was glad and relieved when I reached Abella's room and Alfonso hadn't followed but I locked the door anyways. I settled Abella on her bed she was still sniffling but she was much calmer. "I.. I uhh," She hiccupped a couple of times before she spoke normally, "Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você Selene. **(I don't want anything to happen to you Selene.)**"

"Shh, nada vai acontecer comigo, você e eu seremos sempre amigos. **(Shh, nothing will happen to me, you and I will always be friends.)**" I soothed. I grabbed a tissue from her table and wiped the tears that were making their way down her cheeks.

"Perdoa meu pai, ele nem sempre é este grosseiro. **(Forgive my daddy, he isn't always this mean.)**" She said in a mature way. I didn't respond right away because Alfonso was going to get a piece of my mind before I decided to keep on this mission. "Ele só fica assim no final do mês. **(He only gets like this at the end of the month.)**"

"Ao final de cada mês? **(At the end of each month?)**" I questioned.

"Mhmm, I'am não sei o que faz com que ele com raiva, mas eu sei quando é o final do mês, ele começa a sair muito, então eu apenas manter longe dele. **(Mhmm, I'm not sure what makes him angry but I know when it's the end of the month, he starts going** **out a** **lot so I just keep away from him.)**" She said thoughtfully with a hint of sadness.

"Quando ele começar a ficar desta forma? **(When did he start getting this way?)**" Abella was turning out to be a very good source of information.

"Um pouco depois de a mãe morreu, mas eu nunca o vi tão zangado com ninguém, era de assustar. **(A little while after mommy died but I've never seen him so angry with anyone, it was scary.)**" She shivered and I hugged her instinctively and she hugged me back tightly.

"Tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo. **(Everything will be alright I promise.)**" If what I suspected was happening, then I was going to need back up.

* * *

><p><strong>That was tense.<strong>

**If the Ambassador hadn't come in a few more minutes we could have known where Catarina was, darn it! LOL We got to learn a little about there story too.**

**Abella was strong to stand up to her father that way.  
><strong>

**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter readers! We are a halfway through the story now! But there are still ****plenty surprises left :D **

**To answer some reviews now:**

**The95will: **True, Selene met Ada but she's bound to figure out who she is without Leon telling her. The Ambassador is becoming more of a problem each day and now with this strong encounter he had with Selene, things are sure to shake up. Thanks for reading my friend and I hope you liked this chapter too. :D

**NerdGirl4Life: **They are partners now in every sense of the word and trust is a big part of it now. Selene didn't completely give up on what Ada said so it might just come up in a chapter (it might) ahhah. What did you think about Selene and the Ambassador now? Thanks amiga for reading! ;)

**MattAttacked: **Truly, you read fast! ahah, you guessed it, Selene doesn't like to admit that Leon is more experienced than her so she will heed his advice because she likes him and because he's smart (LOL). lets see what will happen in this estate in the next chapter because things have gotten a little hectic. Thanks for reading dear ;D

**To all of you who took the time to read this I thank you so much! I appreciate the support!**

**Feel free to leave reviews and I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter!**

**Till next update :D**

**-roseimagine**


End file.
